1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, a method for producing an electronic device, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
Various types of electronic devices may include an electrode that has a configuration in which a Cr (chromium) layer and an Au (gold) layer are laminated. However, in such a configuration, due to heat or the like received during production, Cr in the Cr layer diffuses into the Au layer and decreases the bonding strength (adhesiveness) between the Cr layer and the Au layer, and thus, the Au layer is easily peeled off. In order to solve such a problem, JP-A-2013-243452 (PTL 1) discloses an electrode having a configuration in which a Ni (nickel) layer is disposed between a Cr layer and an Au layer. Further, JP-A-2013-172368 (PTL 2) discloses an electrode having a configuration in which a Ni—W (nickel-tungsten) layer is disposed between a Cr layer and an Au layer. Further, JP-A-2007-013384 (PTL 3) discloses a configuration in which a CrN (chromium nitride) layer is formed by subjecting the surface of a Cr layer to a nitrogen plasma treatment, and an Au layer is disposed thereon.
However, according to PTL 1 and PTL 2, an additional layer that prevents the diffusion of Cr is required to be formed between the Cr layer and the Au layer, and therefore, the configuration of the electrode and the steps for forming the electrode are complicated. On the other hand, according to PTL 3, it is difficult to control the nitrogen plasma treatment, and the bonding strength between the CrN layer and the Au layer may be decreased depending on the distribution of N in the CrN layer.